


Кицунэ

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Полноразмер по клику
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Кицунэ

**Author's Note:**

> Полноразмер по клику

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/f8/fpcNOnel_o.png)


End file.
